Talk:AFOH/@comment-5846899-20151017191835
OOC: I'm gonna make a new thread for the Battle of New Guinea so it will be easier to find. IC: Bismarck Sea The main Confederate fleet arrives, relieving the huge pressure off of Task Force 702-1 and Force E, and cuts off the Millennium fleet from escaping. They get word that Task Force 702-1 managed to hold back most of the Millennium force, loosing the aircraft carrier Essex in the process but destroying or crippling the Millennium fleet. They also get word that the AFOH Force E was able to give some support, but the suprise attack caught Force E off guard. Nonetheless, CNO Remington thanks both Force E and Task Force 702-1 for their selfless acts of valor. Remington orders the Confederate fleet to form a line of battle, with the exception of the carriers and their escorts. When the Confederate fleet completes the battle line, 4 of the Enyo class battleships open up on the remaining ships in the Millennum force with their main guns, while 14 Lewis' and 5 Independences do the same and the Garry Owens and New Dublins fire their anti-ship missiles. At the same time, the remaining ships of Task Force 702-1 also fire off their missiles and naval artillery at the Millennium fleet, while DWG aircraft and Confederate aircraft from the other aircraft carriers engage both the Millennium fighters in the sky with the remaining fighters from Essex and the Millennium aircraft carriers, along with their escorts and the assault ships. The Millennium ships try to stop the missiles and fire back, but the shells from the Coalition ships impact all over, crippling or outright destroying almost all of the remaining undamaged ships. Papau New Guinea The Millennium forces, now starting to be exausted of energy and resources, and a large force of 40,000 troops and 361 tanks are at extreme risk of being surrounded by Coalition forces. They are ordered to withdraw from the area, but they never get the order, and still assume their current orders of holding the line are still in effect. They are in for a massive shock when an air assault consisting of several Confederate F-24 and F-29 squadrons and several DWG F-210 squadrons begins to strafe and bomb the Millennium force. They then come under ground attack from Confederate Marines and AFOH soldiers. They fight back, still following their last known orders, but begin to loose ground. The longer they stay, the larger the risk of them being surrounded. The Coalition forces still push the rest of the Millennium front line back further and further, and Millennium commanders begin to worry that they will not be able to hold the line much longer. They then learn that the invasion force meant for New Britain has been surrounded by a Coalition force, and that a small Confederate fleet managed to hold back the invasion force by itself while reinforcements were on their way. They immediately divert the airborne invasion force to New Guinea and send a fleet of 2 Conquerors, 3 Fuhrers, 7 Die Raches, 14 Kampfs, 6 Schweigens and 17 Shadow of Intents. Unfortunately, these are the last available ships able to fight out at sea in the region. They then decide to send the only fleet close enough to New Guinea, which is stationed in Mindanao and consists of 6 Conquerors, 4 Fuhrers, 12 Die Raches, 29 Kampfs and 21 Reapers. The fleets will link up and attack the Coalition fleet together and create an exit for the remaining invasion fleet once they reach the Bismarck Sea.